Solo por ser tú
by InariRusherBoy
Summary: Kendall y Logan tienen una relación, pero Kendall es conocido por ser un casanova que solo busca sexo. Logan duda, no solo de Kendall, sino también de el mismo...pero todas las personas somos una caja de sorpresas. Kogan. Light-Smut.


_**¡Hey!**_

InariRusherBoy por aquí, sé que les debo muchas actualizaciones (me disculpo por eso pero estoy en una nueva etapa en la escuela y es un huevo más difícil xD, así que todo está en "hiatus" por el momento) Pero, esta historia se me ocurrió el día viernes y no me dejó tranquilo hasta que terminé de escribirla.

Nota. Es una historia nose ¿extraña? Quizás porque no es muy de mi estilo, o puede ser muy cursi, no lo sé, pero en serio, en serio quería compartirla con ustedes. Y bueno, como esto ya se hizo muy largo los dejo con:

Sólo tú

Logan.

Miro a Kendall, quien está en la cama del lado, quien está conteniendo la risa, podría apostar a que en este momento estoy sonrojado. Y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Cuando los gemidos de Carlos y James se escuchan claramente en nuestra habitación y, quizás, en todo el apartamento.

—Parece que esos dos van a aprovechar todo el fin de semana sin Mamá ni Katie—Dice Kendall con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

—Ya lo creo, pero ¿tienen que ser tan ruidosos?—Pregunto, más para quitarme el fastidio que para saber.

—Supongo que es inevitable, según lo que Carlos me ha dicho James tiene un…—Le lanzo un almohadón que rebota directamente en su nariz—Auch…¿Qué? ¿Fue demasiada información?—Asiento levantando una ceja.

Kendall se levanta y aún en la oscuridad puedo ver su torso, el cual lleva desnudo debido al sofocante calor que ha estado haciendo durante más de dos semanas. Siento una presión en mis pantalones de pijama al ver eso.

—Vas a pagar por eso Logie—Dice entrando de golpe en mi cama y estrellando sus labios contra los míos en un beso tosco.

—¿Eres mi novio o un sapo buscando oxigeno?—Digo cuando se separa y me deja respirar. Me limpio un resto de saliva con el dorso de la mano.

—No lo sé, tú dímelo—Toma mi nuca y me acerca sus labios lentamente, el tacto es suave y calmado. Su suave lengua busca explorar aún más mi boca, pero siempre con delicadeza. Su mano libre comienza a bajar por mi espalda, presionando suavemente en los puntos que sabe que me vuelven loco.

—¿Y?—Pregunta con su sonrisa brillante.

—De acuerdo, por ahora eres mi novio—Digo apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Kendall y yo somos novios desde hace dos meses, luego de que se me declarara al finalizar un concierto. Al principio me sorprendió lo bien que lo tomaron James y Carlos cuando les dijimos, pero, cuando dos semanas después me enteré que eran pareja, todo tuvo sentido. Debo confesar que al principio era extraño, porque el amor se parece mucho a la amistad y a veces es difícil no confundirse, pero por suerte puedo decir con seguridad que lo siento por Kendall es amor, y, aunque suene cursi, que estos han sido los dos mejores meses de mi vida.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, con Kendall abrazando mi espalda, cuando sentí que algo me tocaba el trasero, más bien a la altura de la cola. Miré a Kendall, tenía los ojos levemente cerrados y respiraba un poco fuerte, además sus dos manos estaban rodeándome así que…

—¿Kendall?—Susurré.

—Mmhnmh—Gruñó despertando lentamente—¿Qué…aww..pasa?

—Creo que alguien despertó antes que tu—Dije intentando no sonar nervioso, porque lo estaba, la situación era peligrosa, muy peligrosa.

—¿Eh?—Me hice unos centímetros más atrás—Ah…y-ya veo ¿Me disculpas un momento?— Kendall quitó sus brazos y se levantó de la cama, entonces pude ver que mis malos pensamientos eran correctos, enormemente correctos.

Cuando Kendall salió de la habitación miré el techo…¿Qué era lo que estaba mal conmigo?

Hace dos semanas, estábamos solos en el departamento. Viendo una película acostados en el sofá, cuando Kendall comenzó a besarme el cuello y bueno…una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos los dos desnudos en la habitación, pero cuando llegó el momento de la verdad...no fui capaz… aún me pregunto por qué. Amo a Kendall y quiero ser uno con él, pero hay algo que me lo impide….y el problema es que aún no lo sé.

Desde luego Kendall me dijo que no importaba y que me esperaría el tiempo necesario y desde entonces no ha intentado nada. Pero no sé cuánto tiempo será capaz de esperar. Ya que Kendall es conocido en Palm Woods por el sin fin de parejas que ha tenido, es más, terminó con el último dos semanas antes de que comenzáramos a salir.

—Todo listo—La voz de Kendall me sacó de mis pensamientos—Lo siento, pero es algo difícil controlarse con tantos "ruidos"—Dice haciendo comillas en la última palabra—Al menos parece que ya terminaron.— Solo entonces caigo en cuenta que los "ruidos" se han detenido.

Él vuelve a meterse en la cama y a abrazarme, quedando en la misma posición de antes.—Hasta mañana, te quiero—Dice dándome un beso corto.

—Yo también—Respondo mecánicamente besándole la mejilla. Minutos después puedo escuchar su calmada respiración y el sueño comienza a invadirme también.

La pregunta es "¿Hasta cuándo?

El amanecer me encuentra despierto, casi no pude dormir en toda la noche. Son demasiadas preguntas como para dormir con ellas. Me levanté con cuidado para no despertar a Kendall, cosa no muy difícil porque dormía como un tronco.

Al salir de la habitación me encontré con la soledad del apartamento, todo está tan silencioso que parece que las cosas siguen durmiendo, ignorando los rayos del sol que comienzan a invadirlo todo, seguramente será otro día de calor insoportable.

Me serví un vaso de leche y me senté en el sofá. Dejé el vaso sobre la mesa de centro y me quedé embobado mirándolo , solo lo miraba, sin pensar en nada, creo que ni siquiera pestañeé.

—¿Intentas mover el vaso con la mente?—La voz de James a mis espaldas me hizo saltar en mi asiento. Me di vuelta y lo vi, aún estaba en pijama y, lo que era más raro, estaba despeinado.

—¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?—Pregunta mientras camina a la cocina. Abre le refrigerado y saca una caja de jugo de naranja.

—Nada, no pude dormir muy bien porque ALGUIEN hacia mucho ruido en la habitación de al lado—Digo tomando el aparentemente hipnotizante vaso y dándole un sorbo.

—Ah, lo siento, Carlitos puede ser algo "expresivo" en la cama—Dice con desfachatez.

—Ya lo creo, es más, creo que todo Palm Woods piensa igual—Digo con sorna.

—Que te puedo decir, uno siempre se esfuerza cuando está con la persona que ama—Se sienta frente a mí y me observa fijamente—Pero ese no es el problema ¿cierto?

¡Diablos!

Suspiro, James me conoce demasiado bien como para ocultarle algo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta…personal?—Digo.

—Claro, después de todo somos amigos.

—¿Cada…cada cuanto tú y Carlos…bueno

—¿Lo hacemos?—Termina mi pregunta y sonríe con autosuficiencia—Bueno, yo diría que como unas tres o cuatro veces a la semana, según lo que se pueda y si no terminamos muy cansados después de los ensayos.

—Hmmm—Asiento con un sonido extraño y le doy otro sorbo al vaso de leche.

—¿Por qué? ¿Kendall y tú lo hacen menos?—Casi me atraganto con la leche al escucharlo. El levanta una ceja ante mi reacción— ¿O acaso?...

—Ese es el problema, nosotros aún no…—Simplemente no puedo terminar la oración, no porque me de vergüenza decir la palabra "sexo" o hablar de esto con James, sino porque me molesta no ser capaz…

—Hmmm—Dice imitando mi sonido— ¿Por qué?—Su expresión cambia a una de curiosidad.

—Bueno, es mi culpa, aún soy virgen y…no sé, creo que me da miedo o algo así—Digo hablando muy rápido, es la primera vez que esas palabras salen de mi mente.

—¿Y qué dice Kendall respecto a eso?

—Dice que me esperará el tiempo que sea necesario, pero eso es lo que me preocupa—Dejo el vaso a un lado y miro fijamente a James—tú lo conoces mejor que nadie en ese sentido ¿Puedes ayudarme?.

James se lleva la mano a la barbilla y bosteza antes de hablar:—Logan, eres mi amigo y no te voy a engañar. Kendall, hasta antes que comenzaran a salir juntos, era un casanova, que se follaba a una persona diferente cada día, no sé cómo carajo lo hacía pero lo hacía. Incluso en algún momento llegué a pensar en que tenía algún problema de apetito sexual o algo por el estilo, pero resulta que eso era completamente normal para él.

Agache la cabeza por inercia, de verdad que escuchar eso no mejoraba las cosas.

—¿Crees que soy uno más de sus conquistas?—Dije sintiendo como mis ojos se calentaban. Odio ser tan sensible a veces.

—No—Dijo rotundamente— Porque él nunca había estado tanto tiempo con alguien. Pero eso no es lo que quiero decirte.

—¿Ah no?

—No, solo imagina ser una persona que tiene sexo todos los días, o, en un caso más realista cinco veces a la semana, y después de golpe no tener ni un solo día ¿Entiendes mi punto?—Dice algo serio, creo que el James de las mañanas es muy diferente al del resto del día.

—Creo, después de todo somos adolescentes, tenemos las hormonas a full y Kendall podría tener a quien quisiera.

—Exacto—Hace una pausa—Puede ser que él te ame sinceramente, pero todo aguante tiene un límite. Incluso la "amiga mano" se cansa después de algunas semanas.— Eso me hace recordar lo que sucedió anoche.—No quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando, pero tienes que estar atento.

—Lo estaré. Gracias James, fuiste de gran ayuda—Digo levantándome del sofá.

Todo está listo:

James y Carlos no llegaran al departamento hasta las tantas de la mañana.

Katie y la Señora Knight no regresarán hasta pasado mañana.

Es ahora o nunca.

Comencé a temblar apenas entramos al departamento, pero no de miedo, solo de ansiedad.

—¿Quieres ver una película?—Dice Kendall acostándose en el sofá.

—Claro—Es la oportunidad perfecta—Haré palomitas—camino algo rápido hasta la cocina y comienzo a preparar las susodichas mientras Kendall busca algo bueno entre los canales.

Pasados diez minutos ya estamos acostados en el sofá viendo la película, o al menos eso se supone que debería estar haciendo, pero no puedo despegar mi mirada de Kendall. Él parece notarlo y me mira fijamente por unos segundos, veo algo extraño en sus ojos, parece que me está pidiendo permiso para algo. Asiento con la cabeza y estrello mis labios contra los de él.

Es un beso lento pero apasionado, sus labios se mueven sobre los míos pero yo busco su lengua, necesito sentirlo más. El posa su mano en mi nuca, pero me libero y comienzo a besar su cuello, un gemido ahogado abandona su boca cuando succiono sobre su pulso. Me separo un poco y le quito la camiseta de algodón que lleva puesta, al tiempo que me quito mi camisa manga corta.

El vuelve a cuestionarme con la mirada, pero como única respuesta acaricio sus marrones pezones con la yema de mis dedos, esto parece serle suficiente, me da la vuelta, quedando yo boca arriba en el sofá y el encima de mí. Sus ojos verdes parecen brillar mientras baja a besos por mi cuello, llega a mi pecho y juega un poco con mis pezones, haciéndome sentir cada vez más calor y aumentando la presión en mis bóxers.

Es cuando sus dedos llegan al elástico de mi traje de baño donde siento deseos de detenerme, ese miedo irracional vuelve a invadirme, pero lo reprimo, no puedo perder a Kendall por culpa de ese miedo. Al ver que no digo nada el baja mis shorts junto con mi ropa interior. Se separa un poco y me observa, sus ojos están algo oscurecidos por el deseo que se refleja claramente en su rostro.

Vuelve a besarme mientras una mano se posa sobre mi ingle, haciéndome sentir escalofríos. Una mirada y sus labios están frente a frente con mi hombría, un suspiro y sus labios están rodeándolo, haciéndome estremecer de placer, es algo completamente indescriptible, tan placentero que parece doler a momentos.

—Ke—Kenny—Digo cuando siento el calor característico en mi estómago. Él se detiene y se aleja. Se pone de pie y me toma en sus brazos a modo matrimonial.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación y soy depositado en su cama, él se deshace de su ropa interior y puedo ver su orgullo en todo su esplendor. El miedo vuelve a hacerse presente, pero desaparece cuando su lengua baja por mi entrepierna hasta llegar a la parte más íntima de mí ser. El placer es tanto que aprieto las sabanas por inercia, siento que voy a explotar en cualquier momento, a pesar de que mi miembro está completamente libre.

Ahogo un gemido cuando un digito se abre paso, es un poco doloroso pero más incómodo que nada. El me acaricia las mejillas mientras agrega un segundo intruso y los mueve circularmente, cuando se une el tercero es cuando se hace más doloroso, pero no es nada que no pueda soportar por él.

Luego de prepararme el estira la mano y saca un pequeño tubo junto con un cóndon de su mesita de noche, pero cuando a colocárselo niego con la cabeza. El me mira de nuevo y asiente. Puedo sentir el extremo del lubricante entrar en mi después como algo frío me invade, el usa un poco más en su miembro y aleja el tubo.

Este es el momento.

Se posiciona sobre mi, con las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y mis piernas apoyadas en sus hombros.

—¿Estás seguro?—Pregunta, su voz se nota ronca por la expectación.

¡NO! El miedo arremete con más fuerza y esta vez no hay nada que lo detenga. ¿Qué tal si solo soy uno más? ¿O si solo soy un trofeo porque soy virgen? Esas preguntas se suman a las que me han estado persiguiendo toda la semana, pero, a pesar de toda esa batahola que se desarrolla en mi mente contesto.

—Sí, estoy seguro.

Él asiente y puedo sentir la cabeza de su pene presionarse contra mí, intento relajarme, pensar en otra cosa, contener las lágrimas que luchan por salir de mis ojos… hace un poco de fuerza, pero mi cuerpo no cede.

—Relájate, confía en mi—Dice dándome un corto beso en los labios.

Vuelve a hacer el intento, esta vez con más fuerza, gracias a eso una parte de la cabeza logra entrar. Duele, no puedo evitar tensarme y eso hace que duela aún más.

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunta al ver mi expresión.

_No, no lo estoy, tengo miedo, no estoy preparado para esto_ Eso es lo que pienso, pero por otro lado tampoco estoy preparado para perderlo, creo que lo amo demasiado, lo he amado desde que nos conocimos, y, cuando se me declaró fue como un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño al que no puedo renunciar ahora.

—S-si—Digo forzando una sonrisa.

—No me mientas—Dice retrocediendo y saliendo de mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Digo con los ojos llorosos.

—Eso es lo que me pregunto—Dice sentándose en el borde de la cama—Aún no estás listo, tienes miedo, puedo sentirlo—Su mano se acerca a mi mejilla— ¿Entonces porque te obligas a ti mismo a hacerlo?

—Porque no quiero perderte—Abrazo mis rodillas y apoyo mi barbilla sobre ellas.

—¿Perderme? ¿De qué hablas?—Pregunta.

Suspiro y retiro su mano.

—No me esperarás para siempre, es por eso que tengo que hacer esto—Mi voz suena mecánica.

Él se acerca y me abraza al tiempo que nos cubre a ambos con una manta. Estamos frente a frente, su mano vuelve a acercarse a mi mejilla, pero esta vez no hago nada para alejarlo.

—Logan, mírame—Lo hago y me pierdo en esos ojos esmeralda brillante—Yo te amo, a ti, amo tu forma de ser, tus cualidades, tus defectos, todo de ti. No te amo por tu cuerpo, sino por lo que eres.

—Pero no quiero ser solo uno más—Digo, siendo sincero con él.

—¿Uno más?—Pregunta.

—Sí. Uno más de tus "follamigos", o solo un trofeo al que luego olvidarás.

Silencio

Él cierra los ojos por unos segundos, y cuando vuelve a abrirlos están vidriosos.

—Logan, sé que antes era una de esas personas que solo busca sexo. Pero todo cambió cuando me percaté de mis sentimientos por ti. Entonces descubrí que la razón por la que me acostaba con todas esas personas era para llenar el vacío que me producía no estar contigo. No eres uno más. Eres el _único_. No eres un trofeo, _eres lo más valioso que tengo_. Te amo, te amo , te amo y lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario para que me creas.

—Te creo—Digo sinceramente— creo que solo estaba inseguro, es la primera vez que tengo algo serio con alguien.

–Sé lo que se siente—Sonríe, y esa sonrisa me quita todo el miedo y las dudas—y es más aterrador cuando no habías sentido algo así por alguien antes.

—Entonces ¿Me esperarás?—Digo, solo para convencerme a mí mismo.

—No te esperaré, porque no es algo que deba ser condicionado. Lo haremos cuando tú quieras, lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, con eso me basta y me sobra.

No pude controlarme y lo abracé con fuerza, acurrucándome en su pecho, sintiendo su respiración sobre mi cabello. Tiene razón, esto es todo lo que necesito.

Fin


End file.
